Unexpected Love
by Siriuslyy Serious
Summary: It's the 7th year for Marlene, Lily, and the Marauders, and this year is definitely nothing like the previous ones. What happens when you pretend to be with someone just to make someone else jealous? Perhaps unexpected things that Marlene and Sirius never thought they'd experience. Bigger parties, intense feelings, more love, and even more heartbreak. [Marlene x Sirius]


A/N: Hello! I know it's been a SUPER long time since I have posted anything on here. I've been thinking about continuing both of my stories (Black's Daughter and the backstory to Marlene / Sirius), and decided to rewrite the Marlene x Sirius because it will be fresh in my mind. So here is my rewritten story, Chapter 1, which will connect to my other story (which I promise I am still trying to update!).

Anyways, enough of my babbling. I hope you enjoy, reviews are helpful, and I hope everyone is having a great week!

* * *

I do not own the characters of the this story, or Harry Potter.

* * *

 ** _August 31, 1977_**

The night was young and filled with inebriated laughter and thunderous music that vibrated the floorboards. Once again, the music bounced off the tall painted walls and roman pillars that separated the main entrance and the living spaces of the Potter mansion. There was no other place to party, like James Potter's residence. He had the largest living space than any of the Marauders, which was only fitting for their parties, because they do tend to get quite large.

Only 6th and 7th years were invited, and nearly everyone came, except for the Slytherins of course. The invitations were rarely extended to that house. It was the beginning of the school party, one they had thrown every year since 5th year, and each year is better than the last.

Kegs were lined up with the richest in taste brewed beer they could get their hands on, along with a table of different types of foods and liquor of choosing.

One of the living spaces occupied the dance floor and the music, to which most people gravitated to. In fact, the dance floor was exactly where Marlene always gravitated to during the Marauder parties. It was always fun to let loose and show off a bit while having fun with her friends.

Marlene was in the center of the crowd, her long curly blonde hair draped over her shoulders as she lifted her hands up, one of them occupying an interesting mixture of different drinks due to losing a party game. The music was so loud that she was able to close her eyes and sway to the vibrations that enveloped the floor and ran up her legs. Her black mini dress was sparkling against the lights that were flashing down on the group of people, her shoes nowhere to be found. She learned after dancing in heels at the last party and gaining quite a few blisters that made anything that involved using her feet to be miserable.

She lifted her head slowly, for it felt like a few tons of weight was on her shoulders and opened her icy blue eyes. The world around her was spinning, and all the people around her jumping up and down did not help with the vertigo feeling. She put her hands down, her drink sloshing a bit over the edge of the cup as she began to stumble and push her way out of the crowd and through the back of the house. Her bare feet pattered through the kitchen tile. A few Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's were playing some sort of word game at the dinner table, two people were lip-locked by the counter, and someone was rummaging through James' refrigerator. Her feet dragging, and her eyes completely calm almost as if they wanted to shut and stay that way, she made her way through the kitchen, grabbing a few chips on her way to the back patio, and nearly dropping all of them onto the floor.

She pushed the sliding door open, a strong smell of a warm campfire invaded her nose. The flames climbed high as Remus threw the last few logs into the pit. Remus rolled up his sleeves higher above his elbows, grabbing a large log from beside the grill that was turned off from earlier and threw it into the pit, creating yellow and red sparks and enlarged flames. He wiped his forehead with his arm and pushed his short dirty blonde hair out of his face. He looked up at Marlene and gave a small smile and a wave.

Yet, the campfire wasn't all she could smell. As she pushed on, her legs now feeling like they could collapse under her, she turned towards the side of the house where there was a large wooden gazebo with sofas that were occupied with six students, two of which she knew well. Smoke pushed its way out of their lips and beyond the wooden structure into the night sky. She caught eyes with a man with a spliff between his lips and his square glasses beginning to fog. He looked over, his eyes matching hers as well. He grinned, passing his spliff to his short blonde-haired friend, Peter, and got up to meet Marlene. His fingers swiped through his unruly dark brown hair as he emerged from the hangout space and walked towards Marlene.

"Marls!" He said enthusiastically, reaching his arms wide enough for three people and finally clasping them around her tired body. "Where've you been? And what's that?" He said, looking down into her cup. He cringed at what looked to be a brownish liquid.

The edges of Marlene's lips lifted slightly as she investigated her cup, a look of regret as she downed the rest of what was in there. "Honestly…. I couldn't tell you."

"Lost one of Zach's games?" James said, laughing.

Marlene's feet stumbled backwards as James reached an arm around her back. "Alright, come on." He held her close, leading her back inside the house safely. "I think you need a nap. I'll take you." The sincerity in his voice calmed her, because she knew she wouldn't be able to make it upstairs by herself. James carefully escorted the inebriated Marlene through his house. They walked towards the main entrance where the leading staircases were. The main entrance was a lot quieter than any other place in the house, except for the upstairs, but upstairs was off limits unless you were a friend of the Marauders. Shoes and coats cluttered the floors against the walls, even some wands were broken near the front door. Marlene looked up at the grand staircase and its dark woodened floors.

"I think this is a record for you Marls. How many times did you play those games?" James laughed.

Marlene tilted her head back in extreme thought, "Uhm, maybe 5?"

"And how many did you lose?" He smirked, fully expecting her to have lost them all.

Marlene shrugged, her cheeks turning red. "4."

"James! James!" A man's voice calling James' name appeared from behind the two. James turned his neck as best he could without dropping Marlene who has now stopped trying to walk and just accepted James as her new feet.

"What is it Liam?"

A blonde headed boy caught his breath, his white tee-shirt covered in different coloured liquid stains, and his wand nearly falling out of his front pocket. "Peter is throwing up some type of weird tar. I think someone might've put a spell on the spliff."

James rolled his eyes back in annoyance, "I bet it was Darien, he's always picking on Peter. Dunno why I even invited him, I knew he was going to do something." He carefully replaced his arm from around Marlene's waist and helped her place her hand on the railing of the staircase.

Marlene's legs felt numb as she tried to regain the strength to lift herself up, now that James has let go.

"I'm sorry Marls, I have to go help Peter. Look for Lily okay? She will help you." James said flashing a perturbed look and rushing before Darien to help Peter.

Marlene sighed, her head lolling forward. She reached a foot in front of her to the first step of the staircase, then slowly the second foot. She looked up and it seemed that the stairs were getting longer and longer. Her lips pressed together as she felt she was embarking on a journey that would take all of her energy that she'd just end up collapsing and sleeping there.

Once she finally reached the top of the stairs, which felt like forever in her mind, she stumbled down the long hallways that contained what seemed like millions of wizarding pictures of the Potter family and friends. Her body lazily swayed from one end of the hallway to the other as she slowly pushed the doors ajar and yelled "Lily?" A name that echoed down the long hallway, yet no response came after it.

Finally, she rubbed her eyes enough so her black make-up smudged slightly down the side of her face. She decided on the last door on the left, one of the many guest rooms that Potter home had. She wrapped her fingers along the metal door handle and pushed on the door. It required some force because the door seemed to stick. Upon entering she tumbled forward and landed on her knees. She reached her hand to her forehead, realizing how stupid it was for her to drink as much as she has, and before the first day of school.

"Woah there, you alright McKinnon?"

A man's voice, familiar, filled her ears. She looked up to find the owner of that voice, her eyes scanning the darkened room. All she could see was a large bed and its white skirt that brushed against the dark wooden floorboards, and three large windows that were opened, allowing the light blue curtains to flow inside in rippling motion. Two hands suddenly wrapped around her, and before she knew it all of her weight was being lifted off the floor.

"Who's….?" Her eyebrows drew close in question, until she looked down that is. A thick blackened tattoo on the wrist of the man holding her torso was of no stranger. She turned her neck, looking up with her blue eyes into the grey one's of one of the Marauder's.

Sirius tilted his head to the side to move the long black hair that fell in front of his face. His eyes matched hers in that they looked just as exhausted.

"You took quite a dive," Sirius said, lifting Marlene onto the bed and looking down at her knees of which were reddened and slightly scratched. "I think I can fix that…" He reached his arm behind his pants, pulling out his wand.

Marlene's eyes widened, quickly pushing his wand away in fear that he would make something worse because he was too drunk to perform a spell correctly. "Get that away from me Black! You'll put a hole in my knee, or worse, I'll lose the leg."

Sirius smirked up at the blonde, his eyes flowing down from her blue drowsy eyes to the blonde hair that rested along her breast, reaching down that black sparkling dress that hugged her every curve. "Does it hurt?" He said, moving in close as his eyes locked on the softness of her skin.

She could feel the heat of his breath move closer towards her neck, "A Little." She pouted.

"How can I help? Maybe a kiss to make it better?" He said, reaching inches towards the side of her neck, his every word crashing down on her warmed skin.

"No, Sirius we can't." Marlene said hopelessly, but easily giving in once his lips pressed against her neck tightly, pulling on her skin, leaving any air she had to escape her chest.

"It's been months, you can't just take away this body from me," Sirius whispered as his lips explored up her neck, and his hands adventuring along the outside of her thigh.

Marlene gasped, placing a hand on top of his and pressing his fingers against her skin. "He's good to me."

"Better than me?" She could feel the corners of his lips turn up against her collarbone.

"We haven't yet," She said, closing her eyes softly.

"Oh? That's a shame because you're a great shag."

Marlene placed her hands against the sides of his face, looking into his grey eyes with almost an empty look. Part of her knew what she was doing was wrong, yet her body thought it was right… so right. She couldn't help but melt against his touch, he always knew how to make her feel good when she needed it – and she needed it. Sirius stood up, slipping off his grey shirt and pulling his belt through the loops of his jeans. Marlene hiked up her dress as he rested on top of her, his lips magnetically attaching to hers. Her long legs wrapped tightly around his torso as her head rolled back against the pillows and her finger nails digging deeply into his skin.

He pressed against her, matching each movement with the heavy sounds of her breath releasing into his ear. She began to feel as though her insides were on fire, an exciting feeling that began to overcome her every sensation. She rolled her head along the pillow as he repositioned her, roughly pushing her dress over her hips. A feeling of numbness tingled across her body as he pressed against her with force, and suddenly her eyes would not open. She could feel his body collapse along her back in the same drowsy way she had been trying to fight all night. The battle to stay awake could not be won. After not much longer, the two anchored down to the rippled grey sheets and fell into a deep sleep, where not even the loud thumps of the new techno music Remus had been into lately could wake them.

Marlene will only realize when she wakes up, what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
